fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dreaming Royale
Dreaming Royale (ドリーミング・ロワイヤル Dorīmingu Rowaiyaru) is a shonen manga created by Tiffany-Chan123, which was serialised in Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump. It was later adapted into an anime by Bones. Plot Something's gone wrong in the world of Mangakka, the kingdom of Manga! All of the iconic, beloved characters there are transforming into ravenous, flesh eating zombies! All their kingdoms including, Nishiki, Rosewood, and others, are decaying into wastelands. It's up to one girl, Kaede Murata, to find a way to prevent the zombification of the entire universe! Characters Dreaming Royale * Kaede Murata - An anxious and shy 14 year old with a love for anime and manga (Particularly Romance, action and mystery.), as well as the mysterious and supernatural, she is prone to panic attacks, and is usually annoyed by her younger sister's antics, and misses her mother deeply. * Honoka Murata - Kaede's energetic 11 year old sister, she's a confident genius who like her sister loves manga but is more of a comedy and magical girl person, and likes to cosplay as her favourite characters, and talks like a dictionary. * Regina Himura - The fearless, yet dainty leader of "Dreaming Royale", she's a girl who is surprisingly resourceful, and knows when to handle a dangerous situation, but can tend to be a boy magnet, and is the peacemaker among the group and is usually hunted by Okami. She comes from an action packed reverse harem manga, and went to Rosewood Academy before the Enchanter's curse occured. * Son Wukong - The ditzy, yet surprisingly powerful member of "Dreaming Royale", she is a girl from Nishiki who likes having fun, and fighting villains...But, due to her being the "Useless Main Girl." of her manga, she has to eat food, mainly sweet food, to hold back her zombie cravings and is also the first member of Dreaming Royale that the Murata sisters meet. She comes from an action packed Shonen battle manga. * Ichigo Amai - The youngest among the four girls the Murata sisters first meet, she is a cheerful young 13 year old patisserie who can tend to be a bit quiet at times, despite her nature, and likes to cook, and has a habit of taking naps..But, they can be a valuable source of info at times, due to the dreams she has. She comes from a light hearted, cooking themed shoujo manga. * Hisoka Chiba - A sweet, yet quiet member of "Dreaming Royale". She has an interest in plants and animals. And acts as the groups big sister alongside Regina, she also has a chip on her shoulder due to zombies attacking her home, and not being able to protect her ally, due to his recklessness. She comes from a historical, samurai themed Shonen manga. Allies * Takehiko Honda - The main love interest for the series. He is a cold, yet kind and surprisingly strong person, which makes him the heartthrob at Guwazaka Academy. He later follows the Murata siblings to Mangakka, and tries to protect Kaede in the best way he can, and is later revealed to secretly be from Mangakka himself, and of Heroes blood. He is the protagonist from a supernatural Shonen Manga. * Daisuke Tachibana - A flamboyant and narcissistic rich boy who considers himself as "The Prince" of Rosewood Academy's elite. He is the first person that Takehiko meets on his way to finding Kaede. He comes from the same manga as Regina. * Aoi - A wise philosopher and researcher who knows a lot about Mangakka, he hid in a cave due to the curse, and grows plants and vegetables inside it. He also likes to smoke a hookah, and was the one to give vital information about "The Red Spectrum". He comes from a Dark fantasy manga themed around butlers. * Reiko Mizushima - A laid back girl who can be strong willed, she likes to hang out at the beach and is surprisingly capable of sailing, she is trying to find her boyfriend. She comes from a romantic comedy manga. * Daiya Murasaki - A mysterious yet kind and laid back fighter who first appears after Kaede returns home after defeating Beatrice, he tells her about The Enchanter, and how he was true culprit behind the curse that turned nearly all of Mangakka into zombies. He's the hero of a popular school themed shonen action manga. * Megumi - Normally referred to as Maho Rose, she is a fashionable and playful magical girl, and, the girl that Kaede saw in a dream she had in the beginning of the second arc. * Masao Kurosawa - * Sora - * Kinzoku - * Hayato Koizumi - * Himawari - * Tetsuo Gouda - Antagonists * The Enchanter - The Main antagonist of the series, he is a hooded man who never shows his face who is said to have been the main cause of the blood eyed zombie curse, and the one who has given power to all of the Mangakka Villains and has been known to make monsters and is really cunning, manipulative and powerful. * Beatrice - A wicked enchantress and queen located within the Mayonaka castle, she always has her eyes closed, wields a sceptre and strangely, whenever she says anything, it means the opposite. * Okami - An evil assassin wielding scissors for weapons, who only got more dangerous after becoming a zombie surprisingly quickly due to her villainous status, and making her more dangerous than ever. She also tends to hunt Regina due to the high reward she has and her surprisingly regal status. Who comes from the same manga as Regina. * Kemono - * Yami - * Greg Barry - * Sashibukai - Other Characters * Fumio Murata - The kind and loving father to the Murata sisters, he's surprisingly smart, and is willing to do the right thing for his daughters. * Hibiki Suzuki - Kaede's laid back and kind friend, he also knows how to play guitar and has a bit of a crush on Kaede. * Ryoko Nakajima - An energetic friend of Kaede, she enjoys fashion, as well as Manga, and is a lot more vocal about her love of it than Kaede. * Kaito Ootori - * Hime Oshiro - * Akemi Fujioka - * Eiko Hirano - * Masahiko Ikari - Locations * Guwazaka - The town that the Murata family moves to prior to the series's events. * Guwazaka Academy - The school that Kaede goes to during the events of the series, it's the main high school in Guwazaka. * Yamikawa Cemetary - The gravesite of famous mangaka Kaito Ootori, AKA the location of the main portal to Mangakka. It's also located near Guwazaka Academy. * Mangakka - * The Enchanted Forest - * The Xenoverse - * Azuki Town - Episode Guide List of Dreaming Royale Episodes Movies # Dreaming Royale: Adventures in the Dark Wood House - The first movie in the Dreaming Royale franchise. It takes place between the events of the first, and second arc. Kaede and Honoka alongside Dreaming Royale and a few other allies get invited to a small kingdom known as Peiji and hear about the legend of the mysterious Dark Wood house, and encounter new allies...And enemies. # Dreaming Royale: The Blue Beast Aoyama - The Second movie in the Dreaming Royale Franchise. It takes place between the events of the Second and Third arc. Dreaming Royale discovers a mysterious girl by the name of Aqua who tells them that they're told to fight a mysterious man by the name Daiki Aoyama, but what the group discovers is that Aoyama is one deadly warrior. OVA # Dreaming Royale: The Beginning of the Curse. - Taking place before the events of the series, it mainly follows Momotaro (The Boy that Son Goku mentions during the events of the first arc.) during the events of the blood eyed curse's beginnings, and how Dreaming Royale came to be. Gallery Kaede Murata.jpg|Kaede Murata Honoka Murata.jpeg|Honoka Murata Regina Himura.jpg|Regina Himura Son Goku.png|Son Wukong Ichigo Amai.jpg|Ichigo Amai Hisoka Chiba.jpg|Hisoka Chiba Takehiko Honda.jpg|Takehiko Honda Daisuke Tachibana.jpg|Daisuke Tachibana Aoi.jpg|Aoi Reiko Mizushima.jpg|Reiko Mizushima Daiya Murasaki.jpg|Daiya Murasaki Megumi.jpg|Megumi Beatrice.jpg|Beatrice Okami.jpg|Okami Fumio Murata.jpg|Fumio Murata Hibiki Suzuki.jpg|Hibiki Suzuki Ryoko Nakajima.png|Ryoko Nakajima Trivia * You are free to make OC's as long as you get permission from the creator herself. * all the pictures featured don't belong to her. Category:Dreaming Royale Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Category:Shonen Category:Fan Anime Category:Tiffany-Chan123